Un weekend haut en couleurs
by Morgane le Fey
Summary: Lorsque Lily Evans part en week-end chez sa meilleure amie, Jen Osborne, elle ne s'attend pas à croiser James Potter, et encore moins à devenir l'amie de Sirius Black!


Sept heures. Le réveil sonna, implacable en ce vendredi matin d'août. La belle Lily s'étira paresseusement dans son lit sans prendre le temps d'arrêter la sonnerie stridente. A peine quelques instants et le hurlement attendu retentirait dans toute la demeure des Evans. Petit bonheur sadique certes, mais ô combien apprécié de la jeune rouquine. 10... 9... 8... ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

"Lily!!" C'était d'avantage un rugissement animal qu'un cri humain qui traversa la cloison, tirant un sourire satisfait à Lily Evans. Pétunia, sa soeur aînée était réveillée. La journée pouvait commencer.

Lily s'étira une dernière fois et se leva. Elle fit une vague grimace lorsque, ouvrant ses volets, elle vit qu'il pleuvait mais cela n'entama pas pour autant sa bonne humeur. Elle alla prendre sa douche, et revint dans sa chambre pour s'habiller alors que sa soeur sortait de la sienne en soufflant comme une furie. Dans ces cas là, elle ressemblait assez à un taureau ou un buffle s'apprêtant à charger. Un buffle anorexique s'entend l'aînée des Evans avait semble-t-il des gènes d'asperges. Lily lui fit son plus beau sourire hypocrite et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Plantée devant son armoire grande ouverte, Lily se trouvait face à un profond dilemme. Elle avait passé un jeans et un t-shirt ainsi qu'après mures réflexions un chandail car le temps ne semblait as vouloir s'arranger mais il lui restait à décider de ce qu'elle allait mettre pendant le week-end, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Non, en réalité, en ce week-end pluvieux d'août, Lily était invitée chez sa meilleure amie, Jen Osborne. En temps normal, sa tenue n'était pas sa principale préoccupation, encore moins pour aller chez son amie. Passer des heures assises en tailleur sur un tapis à poils roses à se raconter des potins ou faire les folles ne constituait pas en soi une occupation nécessitant une tenue correcte. Et le fait que la famille Osborne fasse partie de la haute société britannique n'y changeait rien. Par contre, que Lily soit invitée à une réception officielle changeait quelque peu la donne. D'où le fait d'une longue et difficile réflexion sur la tenue adéquate en pareille occasion.

Elle finit en désespoir de cause, par fourrer plusieurs tenues dans un petit sac de voyage et se dit que de toute façons, Jen, elle, saurait y faire. Si cela n'avait tenue qu'à elle, Lily aurait volontiers mis son uniforme de Hogarth car avec ça au moins elle se sentait à l'aise. Mais petit un, un uniforme scolaire n'était pas une tenue pour une réception avec tout le gratin de l'aristocratie anglaise et, petit deux, son amie ignorait tout de sa condition de sorcière, autant ne pas tenter le diable en arborant l'uniforme d'une école inconnue de sa meilleure amie moldue.

Lily prit son petit déjeuné sous le regard assassin de sa soeur aînée, ce à quoi elle était depuis longtemps habituée. Sept ans déjà qu'elle supportait la haine viscérale de Pétunia, elle avait, après en avoir longtemps souffert, prit le parti dans rire, et, si possible, d'en rajouter. Elle était un monstre? Alors elle agirait en tant que tel! Ô ce n'était pas grand chose, quelques petites vacheries par-ci par-là, comme le réveil de ce matin. Mais cela avait au moins le mérite de distraire Lily et les insultes continuelles de Pétunia en devenaient presque supportables.

Lorsque l'horloge de l'entrée indiqua 8 heures 30, Lily embrassa ses parents, fit un signe de la main à Pétunia auquel celle-ci ne répondit bien entendu pas et, son sac sur l'épaule, sorti de chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le trajet en bus sembla durer des heures. Lily avait fini par sortir un livre et lorsque le car arriva à destination, elle en fut plus que soulagée car elle commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au coeur.

Lily et Jen s'était donnée rendez-vous dans un petit café de Londres et la jolie rouquine pressa le pas pour être sure d'être à l'heure. Arrivée devant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre pour apercevoir la tête aux cheveux châtains et bouclés. Jen était toujours en avance et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Lily se glissa aux cotés de son amie.

"Bouh!"

Jen Osborne fit un bond sur sa chaise avant de tourner son visage angélique vers son amie.

- J'ai faillit attendre, Melle Evans fit elle en regardant sa montre.

- Pff ! siffla la rouquine, au moins ça !

Elles commandèrent chacune un chocolat chaud à un serveur des plus charmant et tandis qu'il s'en allait s'occuper de leur commande, Jen exigea de connaître en détails les derniers malheurs de cette chère Pétunia. Elles en avaient les larmes aux yeux à force de rire lorsque le, toujours aussi charmant serveur revint avec deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau.

Le costume de son frère sous le bras qu'elles étaient passées chercher chez le teinturier, Jen et Lily arrivèrent au manoir familial peu avant onze heures.

Terry, le frère aîné de Jen, accueillit Lily avec joie et après une longue discussion sur la difficile question de "que fait on cet après midi?" tout trois se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger pour le repas de midi. Repas que M. et Mme Osborne ne purent honorer de leur présence, occupés qu'ils étaient à seconder la grand mère Osborne, instigatrice de cette réception.

- C'est qu'il y aura du monde avait expliqué Terry. Il y aura même des cousins de Papa, des qu'on ne voit que très rarement.

La pluie poursuivit durant toute l'après-midi son but ultime, remplir à bloc toutes les nappes phréatiques de Grande-Bretagne, aussi, Jen et Lily restèrent au manoir.

Bien que la fête ne fût prévue que pour le dimanche, plusieurs membres de la famille, ceux qui habitaient le plus loin commencèrent à arriver. Le manoir commença alors à s'animer. A tel point que Lily et Jen, fuyant toute cette agitation, trouvèrent refuge aux cuisines.

Jim, le vieux cuisinier et son apprenti, Harvey, acceptèrent leur aide avec joie et Lily soupçonna que le choix de leur retraite n'était pas innocent si elle en croyait les regards qu'échangeaient son amie et le jeune cuistot.

Lily se saisit de la large cuillère que lui désignait Jim et se mit à touiller comme il le lui indiquait, une étrange mixture aux odeurs d'alcools. Ce qu'il y avait dedans, elle n'en avait aucune idée mais cela lui rappelait avec bonheur les cours de potions de Hogwarts.

Ce que son école pouvait lui manquer! Bon, pas là présentement puisqu'elle aimait être ici, chez sa meilleure amie mais lorsqu'elle était chez elle, la présence de Pétunia lui avait fait espérer la fin des vacances d'été. Sans rire, elle avait beau être une élèves studieuse, de la à souhaiter la fin des vacances!

Elle s'écarta de la marmite, les vapeurs d'alcools lui brouillant l'esprit, et alla s'assoire sur le banc, le long d'une table massive. Lily s'amusa de voir son amie jeter de fréquents coups d'oeils à l'apprenti du vieux Jim. La petite cachottière... Elle ne payait rien pour attendre!

Lily listait mentalement des questions pour son amie, lorsque quelqu'un entra dans les cuisines. C'était une très belle femme aux cheveux de jais et Lily se sentit rougir lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe marine, ne laissant visibles que ses avants bras d'une blancheur de lait. Elle était d'une incroyable beauté avec son visage fin et ses longs cheveux soyeux mais ce qui charma le plus Lily, se furent se yeux. D'incroyables yeux bleus semblables à deux saphirs. Lily en resta sans voix.

La femme s'approcha et prit place à coté de la jeune fille qui la fixait toujours, la bouche ouverte.

- Mon dieu! On est bien mieux ici! fit elle avec un sourire que Lily jugea A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E. Vous permettez que je me joigne à vous?

Lily n'entendit même pas la réponse positive du cuisinier, trop occupée à dévisager sa voisine.

- Lily, fit Jen, faisant sursauter la jeune fille, je te présente Elisabeth, une cousine de Papa. Lizzy, voici ma meilleure amie, Lily.

Présentation simple, naturelle, comme la bise que la dénommée Elisabeth déposa sur la joue de la jeune fille. Lily fut définitivement conquise.

- Enchantée bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Lizzy resta avec eux pendant le restant de l'après-midi aux cuisines. De temps à autres, ils entendaient des éclats de voix, signe que le manoir se remplissait petit à petit.

Il était aux environs de cinq heures lorsqu'un incident arriva. Harvey venait de raconter une histoire drôle et Lily riait, non pas à l'histoire en elle-même, mais plutôt de Jen et du jeune cuisinier. Ils étaient tellement mignons avec leurs regards énamourés! Elle ne fit pas attention à la pomme de terre qu'elle pelait mécaniquement, jusqu'au moment où l'économe ne pela plus la dite patate mais son doigt. Elle poussa un cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde et bientôt, une tâche rouge s'étala sur le plan de cuisine qu'elle occupait.

Lizzy attrapa un torchon et l'enroula autour de la main de la jeune fille.

- Viens avec moi, on va nettoyer ça dit-elle en l'aidant à se lever.

Lily était pâle mais elle fit signe à son amie de rester aux cuisines. Son amie ne supportait pas la vue du sang, inutile qu'elle la suive si c'était pour tomber dans les pommes.

- Nom d'une chouette, ça fait un mal de chien! jura-t-elle dans le couloir.

Elisabeth haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Elle l'emmena à l'étage dans la salle de bain la plus proche et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie. Le torchon était écarlate et la coupure saignait abondement. L'économe avait tranché la chaire sur trois bons centimètres, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas ratée!

- Bon sang, un hippogriffe en furie aurait fait moins de dégât! lâcha Lily, retenant son envie de vomir.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Lily se gifla mentalement. Elle devait faire attention à sa façon de parler, et ne pas agir et s'exprimer comme une sorcière!

- C'est dans ces cas là que l'on regrette l'absence de Mme Pomfresh, n'est ce pas? lui dit Elisabeth avec un clin d'oeil.

Lily hocha la tête en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Elle était probablement tombée sur la seule sorcière présente dans tout le manoir!

Elisabeth sortit sa baguette magique d'on ne sait où et fit stopper le saignement d'un élégant mouvement du poignet. Elle pansa la plaie et rangea sa baguette.

- Voilà jeune fille, c'est réparé !

- Merci soupira Lily, soulagée de ne pas avoir à supporter des points de suture ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte. La magie, ça avait du bon !

- Vous êtes douée pour réparer les gens Lizzy !

- Je suis si vieille que ç, pour que tu me vouvoies ? demanda-t-elle légèrement affectée.

- Oh, non, pas du tout ! Vous… non… bredouilla Lily en rougissant.

- Je te taquine, jolie Lily lui dit Lizzy en souriant. Et pour tout te dire, j'ai longtemps été infirmage. Mai pour l'amour de Merlin, tutoies moi ! Je n'ai que 37 ans !

- Euh, d'accord !

- Alors comme ça tu fais de la magie, hum ?

- Euh, oui, j'entre en septième année à Hogwarts, expliqua Lily. Je suis à Gryffondor précisa-t-elle non sans une pointe de fierté.

- Vraiment ? Mais alors tu dois connaître mon…

Elizabeth s'interrompit, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Terry entra.

- Ma petite carotte chérie ? Y' parait que tu t'es blessée, c'est pas grave au moins ?

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans le couloir. Terry était venu la chercher, puisque Jen avait rejoint sa chambre.

- Elle était paniquée expliqua-t-il, tu sais combien elle est émotive. Je lui ai dit que je m'occuperais de toi, et puis trésor, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi… ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il les excusa auprès d'Elizabeth et ils s'éclipsèrent.

- Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose entre ma sœur et le p'tit cuistot ? Hum ?

Lily éclata de rire.

- Quelque chose ? Terry-chéri, si ta sœur n'en pince pas pour lui, moi je suis le Pape !

- Tu as raison ma p'tite reine… tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il, une lueur vaguement psychotique dans les yeux.

- Ouaip, répondit Lily avec un sourire carnassier.

- En route tigresse !

- Banzaï !

Jen les vit débouler dans sa chambre avec angoisse.

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sourires psychopathes ? Et moi qui m'inquiétais pour Lily !

- Blessure superficielle, éluda celle-ci, sans gravité. Changeons de sujet, tu n'as rien à nous raconter, dis moi ?

Jen pâlit, puis rougit violemment. Elle leur fit un sourire ingénu et s'empara d'un oreiller. Le signal était lancé.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un cauchemar complètement loufoque dans lequel sa sœur se trouvait à Hogwarts et se mettait à harceler James Potter et… bref, un enfer ! Elle éclata de rire. Pétunia ? A Hogwarts ? Quelle horreur !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La lune filtrait à travers les fins rideaux et baignait la chambre d'une pâle lumière. Elle pouvait clairement voir Jen dans son lit et Terry à côté d'elle qui… par la barbe de Merlin ! Terry qui serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait… un ours en peluche !

Lily s'extirpa de ses draps et attrapa le vieil appareil photo de son père qu'elle traînait partout dans son sac, afin d'immortaliser cet instant. Heureusement le flash ne le réveilla pas. Lily se recoucha, très fière d'elle. Il allait regretter d'avoir laissé sa chambre à son vieil oncle Archibald !

Lily tenta de se rendormir. Peine perdue, elle dégagea ses couvertures. Bon sang, ce qu'elle avait chaud ! Elle sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible, c'est-à-dire sans piétiner Terry même si l'idée était très tentante.

Elle avança à tâtons dans le couloir à défaut de pouvoir trouver l'interrupteur et entra dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Ceci fait, elle repartit vers la chambre de Jen, toujours plongée dans le noir, les bras tendus vers l'avant. Techniquement, elle n'aurait du rencontrer aucun obstacle vu qu'il n'y avait pas de meuble dans ce couloir. C'est peut être pour ça que lorsque ses mains rencontrèrent quelque chose, elle poussa un cri de surprise. Parce que après vérifications, c'était un torse d'homme sur quoi elle avait les mains et en remontant légèrement, elle trouva des épaules et un visage.

- Terry ! Ça t'amuse de me faire peur espèce d'idiot ? râla-t-elle.

Un rire s'éleva dudit visage.

- Je ne suis pas Terry dit une voix que Lily qualifia de sensuelle quoiqu'un peu moqueuse. Mais si vous voulez rester là pour le restant de la nuit, ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

Lily réalisa qu'elle était plutôt proche de lui, pour ne pas dire collée à lui. Elle ne savait même pas qui était ce type ! Quelle gourde ! Elle s'écarta vivement.

- Pardon ! Je… vais vous laisser ! dit elle précipitamment avant de reprendre son trajet vers la chambre de Jen.

Elle entendit le garçon inconnu rire encore une fois avant de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de nuit. Elle ne répondit pas et alla se coucher. Elle devait avoir les joues rouges, à coups sur ! Qui était cette voix ? Elle la connaissait, elle en était sure, mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Mystère…

Lily passa la deuxième partie de la nuit fort mal. Tout d'abord parce que Terry, non content d'avoir un matelas, semblait aussi vouloir s'approprier le sien et elle dut batailler pour garder son bien. Ensuite parce que le souvenir de cette voix dans le couloir la hantait. Elle savait à qui elle appartenait mais impossible de s'en souvenir.

Résultat, au matin, elle avait une tête affreuse. La journée commençait bien ! Pour se venger, elle réveilla Terry sauvagement, c'est-à-dire, en le piétinant sans retenue sous les applaudissement de sa sœur. Après un retour de flammes musclés, la chambre ressemblant à un véritable champs de bataille, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuné. Pas trop tôt me direz-vous, il était presque onze heures…

Elizabeth se trouvait déjà en cuisines lorsque les trois arrivèrent. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire resplendissant et Lily voleta jusqu'à elle, Terry sur les talons. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir le cœur léger en sa compagnie et Terry était bien décidé à lui rappeler la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés : guetter le moindre signe ambiguë entre sa sœur et Harvey.

- Laisse-la donc tranquille lui souffla-t-elle, c'est une grande fille.

- Mais c'est ma petite sœur, je dois veiller sur elle, répondit-il. Et toi aussi, méfies toi, je t'ai à l'œil.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Terry s'était toujours comporté comme s'il avait eu deux petites sœurs au lieu d'une et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il veilla sur elle autant que sur Jen.

Une demi heure plus tard, la cuisine était le théâtre des pitreries de Terry et tous riaient aux éclats. La journée commençait bien.

Lily courait à travers le manoir, à bout de souffle. Après une ultime provocation envers Terry, il lui avait fallut prendre la fuite à moins de vouloir mourir sous une attaque de chatouilles. Elle l'entendit crier son nom avant de tourner au coin d'un couloirs où elle tomba sur… mon dieu ! Sirius Black ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait ici ?! Il semblait se pose la même question pour elle au vue des grands yeux qu'il ouvrait mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Une fille hurla son prénom et le visage du grand Sirius Black afficha un air paniqué.

Lily qui entendait les pas de Terry non loin, ne fit ni une ni deux, elle attrapa un Sirius très étonné par le col et l'entraîna vers la première porte venue. Un placard à balais. Temps pis, elle le poussa à l'intérieur, y pénétra à son tour et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Je crois que c'est bon, fit Lily après avoir passé un long moment l'oreille collée à la porte.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius, assis sur un saut retourné.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bah, et toi alors ?

- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question, le sermonna-t-elle. Et puis d'abord, ça ne te regarde pas ce que je fais ici, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, tu n'es pas ma mère que je saches ! On dirait Potter ! A toujours vouloir savoir ce que je fais. Il est où d'ailleurs celui là ? Si tu es là, je suppose que ton frère siamois ne doit pas être bien loin, non ? M'étonne qu'il ne soit pas encore sur mon dos celui-là…

Sirius lui mit sa main en bâillon pour endiguer le flot de parle qu'elle débitait.

- Si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour James, on peut aller le voir si tu veux dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tomphgraumphçatgrof.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais que ton sourire niais ne marchait pas sur moi Sirius ! dit-elle en se dégageant.

- Mon sourire niais ?! s'insurgea-t-il, je t'ai fais mon plus beau !

- Ah bon ? Tu… Tu es sur ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils et Lily éclata de rire.

- T'inquiète tombeur, ton sourire est toujours parfait !

- Lily ! gronda-t-il. Depuis quand tu te moques des gens comme ça ?

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

- On ne répond pas à une question par une question !

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je dis ?

- Depuis quand tu aimes les joutes verbales ?

- Depuis quand tu...

- Attends, on est parti pour la journée là.

- C'est toi qui as commencé !

- Non c'est toi !

- Non, c'est toi !

- Pff ! Quelle gamine !

- Tu peux parler M. le beau gosse !

- Ah parce que tu me trouves beau ? demanda Sirius très intéressé.

- Sirius tu…

Lily s'interrompit, aux aguets. Elle colla son oreille à la porte du placard et son sourire carnassier réapparu.

- Sirius ? Ça te dit de partir en mission d'espionnage avec moi ?

Sirius n'avait jamais vu Lily Evans comme ça. Ils étaient sorti de leur placard, lentement sans faire un bruit, et avaient prit le couple en filature. Lily lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, Jen Osborne et du jeune cuistot, Harvey.

Ils s'étaient cachés derrière chaque meuble, avançant à quatre pattes dans les couloirs, jouant les agents secrets armés à chaque embranchement de couloirs et rigolant comme des hyènes.

Ils finirent par atterrir dans les jardins du manoir, cachés derrière un énorme rosier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu les vois ?

- Nan, et j'entends pas ce qu'ils disent…

- Attends, je vais arranger ça…

- Lily ! Tu utiliserais la magie pour les espionner ?! s'insurgea Sirius, franchement étonné par la jeune fille. Je ne te savais pas aussi délurée !

- Bah, euh, tout les moyens sont bons pour obtenir des informations, non ? fit-elle avec un air de petite fille que l'on dispute.

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas la Lily qu'il connaissait, sage et studieuse, celle-ci était complètement… Ouah ! Lily la tigresse dans toute sa splendeur !

Une tête apparue au dessus du buisson de rose, interrompant leur petit échange.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Jen. Sirius et Lily poussèrent un hurlement parfaitement synchro et prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous.

-Par là, dit-elle en attrapant la main de Sirius et ils détallèrent vers un endroit bien connu : les cuisines.

Ils ne reprirent leur souffle qu'une fois la porte soigneusement fermée derrière eux.

- Et bien Sirius, tu te décides enfin à me présenter ta petite amie ?

- Maman-Liz ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je me disais bien aussi lorsque j'ai rencontré cette jolie rouquine du nom de Lily. Sirius n'arrête pas de parler de toi ma chérie ! Je suis heureuse qu'il ait aussi bon goût pour sa petite amie !

« Petite amie » ? Eurk ! Le cerveau de Lily réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Sirius. Elle la lâcha rapidement en rougissant.

- Vous… tu… bégaya-t-elle en regardant alternativement Lizzie et Sirius.

- Maman-Liz m'a adopté expliqua fièrement Sirius. Enfin, presque. En fait, c'est la…

- Lily !!

Aïe, Jen. Lily regarda Sirius, paniquée.

- A couvert ! s'exclama-t-il et ils coururent se réfugier sous la table de cuisine.

Jen entra dans la cuisine comme une furie.

- Pas sur la tête ! Pas sur la tête ! supplia Lily de sous la table.

Jen ne put conserver son air furibond très longtemps et la tira par le bras.

- Allez viens par là toi, il faut qu'on parle ! Et mais, une minute, qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la table avec un garçon ?! Bah, peu importe ! Allez, viens !

- A ce soir pour le bal ma carotte préférée ! cria Sirius alors que toutes deux quittaient la cuisine.

- Le quoi ?!

- Oups… fit Jen avant de filer vers les étages.

- JEN !!

- Alors dis moi, qui est ce garçon avec qui tu étais sous la table ? demanda Jen, assise en tailleur sur son lit.

- Dis moi d'abord, ce qu'il y a entre Harvey et toi, non attends, c'est quoi cette histoire de bal d'abord ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé quand tu m'as invité !

- Ah, j'aurais omis ce petit détail ?

- Jen Osborne ! Pas de ça avec moi !

- Bon ok, ok ! C'est juste une petite fête ce soir. Demain, il y aura tout le monde alors on a pensé que ce serait sympa de se retrouver avant, entre jeune.

- Mais encore ?

- Et bien, c'est un bal déguisé.

- Je le savais ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- Tu serais venu si je te l'avais dis ?

- Grumph !

- Ah, alors ne râle pas, je t'ai prévu quelque chose dit-elle en sortant de son armoire une longue robe noire et un chapeau de sorcière.

Lily sourit. Son amie n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux.

- Maintenant, ce garçon dit Jen qui ne perdait pas le nord. Qui est-ce ?

- Sirius, il est en cours avec moi. C'est le fils de Lizzie.

- Tu es sure ? demanda Jen, surprise par cette dernière affirmation.

- C'est son fils adoptif précisa Lily.

- Ah, je me disais bien aussi, son fils il s'appelle... Attends… James ! Oui, c'est ça, James !

-Alors comme ça, la belle et douce Lizzie n'est autre que la mère de Potter ?

Sirius hocha la tête. Lui et Lily étaient assis sur une banquette dans un petit salon non loin de l'endroit où avait lieu la soirée. Il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la regardait de son œil unique, l'autre étant caché sous un bandeau noir : il était déguisé en pirate.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas l'appeler par son prénom, hein ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est complexe dans ma tête. L'appeler par son prénom c'est… Je ne sais pas trop en fait.

- Vas-y, raconte tout à tonton Sirius.

- Grumph ! C'est pas simple Sirius !

- T'inquiètes Linette, on a tout notre temps.

Lily avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Sirius. Ils avaient baissé les masques et tout deux s'étaient découverts. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il lui donnait des petits surnoms et cela ne l'avait pas gênée, au contraire. Sirius était adorable et il semblait l'avoir complètement adoptée.

- Je ne sais pas trop fit Lily. Je suis sure qu'il peut être adorable mais je ne sais pas, ça doit m'être réservé, mais moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est un crétin fini. Et un gros lourd.

- C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas.

- Sincèrement Siri, mets toi à ma place cinq minutes. Imagine une fille, très jolie certes mais complètement gluante, qui te demande 10 à 15 fois par jours de sortir avec elle, passe son temps à glousser comme un dindon quand elle te voit et est tout l'opposé de toi. Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Sirius réfléchit un instant.

- Ma foi, je crois que je me sauverais en courant…

- Aaaaaah ! fit Lily triomphante.

- … il n'empêche que James tient énormément à toi Lylinouchette. Je t'assure !

- Mouais… Allez, on change de sujet ou ça va se terminer en bataille rangée.

- De toute façon, la fête ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Sirius ?

- Hum ? fit-il, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux roux.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ? !

- James, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien, oui je l'aime beaucoup, enfin, c'est mon frère quoi.

- Non, non, pas comme un frère, je veux dire, enfin…

Les joues de Sirius prirent une teinte cramoisie et Lily songea qu'elle était probablement la première dans ce bas monde à voir le grand Sirius Black rougir. Il la fixait avec des yeux aussi ronds que des balles de golfes.

- Sirius, respire, je ne t'accuse pas d'être homosexuel, ce qui en soit n'est pas une tare, mais franchement, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce que tu ressens pour James est purement fraternel, hum ?

- Tu sais, c'est… Enfin… C'est pas… Je veux dire…

- Dé-stress Sirius ! fit Lily en éclatant de rire.

- Je ne suis pas stressé ! Pas du tout ! s'insurgea-t-il. C'est simplement que… Tu sais, James a fait beaucoup pour moi, il m'a beaucoup donné et je ne parle pas que d'amitié. Il m'a ouvert sa porte, m'a loger sans rien me demander en échange, il m'a offert une famille, un foyer. Je… je lui doit tout. Et pour lui, je serais prêt à tout, tout. (Petite reprise J)

- Tu es un ange Sirius fit Lily en posant un baiser sur sa joue. James a de la chance de t'avoir pour ami.

- Tu crois que ce que je ressens pour lui ça veut dire que je suis… enfin, tu vois quoi.

- Je dirais pas forcément, mais ce que tu ressens pour lui mon vieux, c'est à coups sur de l'amour !

- Hum, tu ne lui diras rien, hein ? demanda Sirius mal à l'aise.

- Promis, sourit Lily.

Sirius hocha la tête en un remerciement muet. Ils se levèrent et, main dans la main rejoignirent la salle où avait lieu la petite fête.

- Mais au fait, tu l'as appelé par son prénom tout à l'heure.

Lily lui fit les gros yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Rire qui mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge. Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'entrée de la salle et se trouvaient face à face avec un James Potter au visage pâle, les yeux rivés sur les mains entrelacées de Sirius et Lily.

- Bah, il s'en remettra, t'inquiètes pas, et puis je suis son meilleur ami après tout !

- Sirius, on est sensé ne pas s'apprécier toi et moi, alors meilleur ami ou pas, excuse moi mais tu vas avoir du mal à lui faire comprendre que c'est un simple et malheureux concours de circonstances…

- Je vais gérer, cesse de t'inquiéter pour mon petit pote Potty. Je vais finir par croire que tu t'inquiètes VRAIMENT pour lui.

Lily l'ignora et but une gorgée de son jus de pomme. Elle craignait de n'avoir semé la zizanie entre les deux frères siamois, ce qu'elle voulait éviter par-dessus tout sachant combien l'un et l'autre tenaient à leur amitié.

Et puis, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle ne voulait pas que James croie qu'elle sortait avec Sirius.

Elle passa un moment à l'épier. Il était assit dans un fauteuil, jouant distraitement avec le glaçon qui flottait dans sa boisson. Un trait de mécontentement barrait son front et ses yeux fixaient le vide d'un air furibond, c'était visible même de là où Lily se trouvait, c'est-à-dire l'autre bout de la salle.

- Dis moi Lily-jolie ? murmura Sirius à son oreille.

- Hum ?

- Quand on retournera à Hogwarts en septembre, tout redeviendra comme avant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je sais pas dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné.

- Arrête avec tes cheveux ! On dirait James !

- Et ça te dérange ? Peut être préférerais tu qu'il soit là à ma place ? Hum ? A jouer avec tes cheveux (il attrapa une mèche rousse qu'il entortilla autour de ses doigts). A te serrer contre lui ? (Il passa son bras autour de sa taille fine et l'attira contre lui) A te…

Lily passa son bras autour de son cou et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, les cachant aux yeux des autres par son large chapeau de sorcière.

- Sirius, cesse de fantasmer sur ton meilleur ami et sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne me fais aucun effet. Et tu n'es pas James.

- J'en déduis que Jamy, lui, te ferais de l'effet ?

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Sirius, tu…

Lily s'interrompit. Elle s'était un peu détachée de l'étreinte de Sirius bien qu'il ai gardé son bras enroulé autour de sa taille elle n'avait pas pensé qu'à l'autre bout de la salle quelqu'un les observait. Son regard venait de croiser celui de James et elle réprima un frisson.

- Tu as froid trésor ?

- Non, non, c'est…

- Viens on va danser, ça va te réchauffer.

Il l'entraîna vers le milieu de la salle et la fit valser. Il s'effaça pour la danse suivante devant Terry.

- Alors soeurette, tu t'es fait un ai ?

- Ne rêves pas Terry, Sirius est avec moi en cours, nous sommes juste amis.

- C'est bizarre, ma sœur ma dit à peu de chose près le même truc pour Harvey, et regarde les.

Lily tourna la tête pour les voir, croisant par la même occasion le regard de James. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Ta sœur a trop peur que tu ne le fasses fuir.

- Tu crois ? demanda Terry. Pourtant je l'aime bien ce petit cuistot…

- Et bien, va le lui dire si ils ont ta bénédiction ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- T'as raison, j'y vais de ce pas !

La chanson terminée, il s'éloigna à grands pas vers sa sœur et son cavalier après un clin d'œil à l'attention de Lily. Celle-ci éclata de rire. Bon sang, ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un grand frère protecteur comme Terry ! A la place, elle avait une sœur hystérico-dérangée ! Deux bras entourèrent sa taille.

- Mais tu m'as moi princesse.

- J'ai pensé tout haut ?

Sirius hocha la tête et l'entraîna de nouveau danser.

- Sirius, si tu continu, James va te cogner dessus…

- Tu as remarqué ? C'est la troisième fois au moins que tu l'appelles par son prénom.

- Gnagnagnagna, bougonna la jeune fille. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qui va redevenir comme avant ?

- Et bah, c'est que, ça doit être les vacances qui font ça, mais tu as l'air plus détendue, tu ris pour un rien, tu t'amuses comme une gamine alors qu'à Hogwarts, tu es toujours sérieuse, sur les nerfs, et tu râles pour un rien. Et en toute honnêteté, je préfère largement la Lily en vacances !

- Est-ce que tu as seulement essayé de me connaître avant aujourd'hui ? demanda Lily, légèrement sur la défensive.

- Et toi alors, tu as essayé de nous connaître James et moi ?

- Arrête ton sourire de tombeur, je t'ai déjà dis que ça ne prenait pas avec moi.

- Tss tss, regarde le Lily, et apprends.

Lily regarda James comme le lui demandait Sirius. Il était toujours assit dans son fauteuil mais son air furieux avait disparu. Une petite fille était assise sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas six ans et agitait une baguette magique au-dessus de la tête de James.

- Charmante petite fée ma foi, tu crois qu'elle essaye d'aider le gentil prince charmant à trouver sa princesse.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Le lourd !

- C'est sa petite cousine, Amy. James en est fou. Regarde, n'est-ce pas mignon ? poursuivit Sirius comme si de rien était.

James venait de se lever et, un genou à terre, tendait la main vers la fillette, ravie. Il l'emmena valser et la petite Amy rit aux éclats. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par deux autres fillettes, guère plus âgées que la première, et James les entraîna dans une ronde endiablée.

Lily en était toute attendrie et promit à Sirius de PEUT ETRE réviser son jugement sur James Potter. Sirius lui fit un sourire vainqueur, ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point et ils continuèrent à danser.

Lily perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa comme elle pu au bois du lit.

- Brute ! grogna-t-elle à Terry, armé d'un oreiller.

Un simple regard à Jen suffit à ce qu'elles se comprennent et la bataille reprit de plus belle. Face à ses deux furies, Terry réclama bientôt grâce.

- Pitié, je me rends ! Assez !

- Tu t'avoues vaincu ? demanda Jen, un oreiller sur l'épaule. Vraiment ?

- J'avoue tout ! Cessez de me torturer, je me rends je vous dis !

Lily et Jen se tapèrent dans les mains en poussant des cris hystériques capables de réveiller le manoir tout entier. Il était plutôt difficile de battre Terry alors lui faire avouer sa défaite, cela tenait du quasi miracle. D'un autre coté, elles n'y étaient pas allées de mains mortes.

- J'ai vu de la lumière, je me suis dis que je pouvais entrer…

Tous trois se tournérent vers la porte où une tête de Sirius venait d'apparaître.

- Désolé, mais James fait tellement la tête que j'ai préféré battre en retraite.

- Entre Sirius, lui dit Lily. Tu vas assister à la minable défaite de ce pauvre Terry.

- Hum, on peut toujours inverser les scores. Rien n'est jamais acquis Lily-jolie dit-il en s'armant d'un oreiller.

- Alors, qui avoue sa minable défaite ?

- Jamais ! rugit Jen.

- Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout ajouta Lily dans un élan de fierté.

Elle lutta encore quelques instants et finit par reprendre le dessus. Sirius voulut feinter et poussa son terrible cri de guerre mais sa technique échoua lamentablement. Il se retrouva couché sur le ventre, cloué au sol par une Lily assise à califourchon sur son dos. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Alors mon p'tit pote chevelu, on perd face à la génialissime Lily la tigresse ?

- Arf, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! se moqua Terry.

- Et vous le fair-play, avoue qu'on vous a laminé ! lui dit sa sœur.

- Bon, puisque ma rouquine sauvage préférée à prouver qu'elle était la meilleure, elle peut pousser ses petites fesses que je puisse me relever ?

-Hum, j'hésite fit Lily. Avant, tu vas clamer haut et fort que tu as trouvé ton maître Sirinouchet !

- Quoi ?! Non mais c'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Toi mon maître ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

On frappa à la porte, la personne n'attendit même pas la réponse et entra dans la chambre. C'était James.

- Tu as été entendu Sirius…lui dit Lily en l'aidant à e relever.

James était entré dans la chambre et après un bref tour d'horizon en était ressorti sans rien dire. Il avait entendu le cri de guerre de Sirius, reconnaissable entre mille et s'était dirigé vers le lieu d'émission du dit cri pour demander à son meilleur ami des explications. Inutile à présent, les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

- Bon, fit Sirius, je crois que si vous ne voulez pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience, il va falloir m'héberger pour la nuit les p'tits amis !

Lily bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi, coincée entre Terry et Sirius. En plus, celui-ci ronflait !

Ils prenaient tous leur petit déjeuné quand James entra dans les cuisines. En voyant le comité d'accueil, il voulut faire demi tour mais sa mère le rappela.

- Jamie-chéri, viens donc t'assoire avec nous !

James avança à regrets dans la pièce et alla s'assoire en bout de table en ignorant royalement tout le monde.

- Et bien alors, demanda Lizzy, que t'arrives-t-il ?

- Je crois qu'on le dérange souffla Lily en jetant un coups d'œil à Sirius. Il faudrait que tu lui parles, souffla-t-elle pour que lui seul entende.

- Allons, dit Lizzy empêchant Sirius de répondre, pourquoi gêneriez vous mon petit Jamie ? Il devrait plutôt se réjouir pour vous. N'est ce pas James ? Depuis le temps que Sirius nous parle de Lily, Lily par-ci, Lily par-là… Au point que tu en devenais fou ! Je suis très heureuse qu'elle soit désormais sa petite amie !

Aïe, ça y est, elle venait de sortir e coups de grâce ! On peut toujours compter sur une mère pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat !

James, blême, se leva et sortit des cuisines.

- Aurais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? demanda Lizzy que le comportement de son fils laissait plus que perplexe.

Sirius était parti à la recherche de James, laissant Lily avec Terry puisque Jen était auprès de sa grand-mère et l'aidait à se préparer pour la fête. La vielle dame était dans tous ses états, il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi ! Toute l'aristocratie britannique semblait s'être donnée rendez vous au manoir Osborne et la journée promettait d'être bien remplie pour une Lady de 87 ans !

Dans la chambre de Jen, Lily venait de terminer de se préparer. Son amie lui avait trouvé une robe verte pale à volant, lui évitant d'avoir à se creuser la cervelle pour une tenue adéquate.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ? demanda Terry alors que la jeune fille s'acharnait à lui faire correctement son nœud de cravate.

- Quoi ?

- Lily chérie, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Laisse moi le bénéfice du doute d'avoir un cerveau ! J'ai cru que James allait étrangler ton petit ami tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, le coupa Lily.

- Moui, c'est pas ce que ça mère à l'air de penser…

Lily soupira.

- Depuis quatre ans, James Potter me fait une cour assidue, expliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Aouch, te connaissant, il a du s'en prendre des baffes !

- Entre autre oui puisque ce type… m'insupporte, disons, pour rester polie. Le fait est que jusqu'à hier, son meilleur ami et frère siamois Sirius Black se trouvait dans le même cas…

- Ah, parce que lui tu le détestes plus ?

- Oui, enfin… Mais cesse de m'interrompre ! En fait, je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé avant que l'on ne se retrouve dans le placard…

- Rooooh ! fit Terry qui avait raté ce passage et semblait le trouver particulièrement intéressant. Non, non, fit-il, je ne t'interromps plus !

- Quand tu me poursuivais, je me suis planquée dans un placard avec Sirius qui, lui, tait poursuivit par une fille hystérique, et après n a filé Jen et Harvey. En fait j'ai passé la journée et la soirée avec lui et on a beaucoup parlé mais James nous a vu et s'est fait des films…

- Et je le comprends, dit Terry. A vous voir, vous étiez très proche à la soirée d'hier et le fait qu'il ai dormi avec nous n'arrange pas les choses.

- Mais je ne sors pas avec Sirius et lui il est fou de James alors…

- Pardon, il est quoi ?

- Rah, pas au sens o tu l'entends ! Sirius n'aime pas James, mis il représente tout pour lui, sa famille, son ami, c'est James. Il le vénère mais il n'est pas pour autant amoureux de lui !

Lily s'énervait. Cette histoire lui pourrissait son week-end.

- Et toi dans tout ça ? demanda Terry.

- Quoi moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça ? insista Terry. Tu détestais James et Sirius, et tout à coups, Sirius et toi êtes inséparable, alors je te repose la question, qu'elle est ta place dans cette histoire ?

Lily haussa les épaules. Tout cela la dépassait.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je croyais détester Sirius et c'était réciproque. Mais les choses ont changé…

- Et tu te demandes si James est toujours le crétin que tu connaissais ou si c'est comme pour Sirius.

- Je suis si transparente que ça ? demanda Lily avec un faible sourire.

- oui, enfin c'est parce que je te connais bien et je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert se vanta Terry. Si j'osais, je dirais que tu te demandes même si tu as bien fais de le repousser pendant tout ce temps.

- N'exagère pas trop quand même, grogna Lily.

- Aurais-je tors ? Ne me dis pas que James te laisse complètement indifférente, avoue qu'il est plutôt beau garçon.

Lily ne répondit pas et serra la cravate d'un coups sec, manquant de l'étrangler.

- Je suis sensée le détester.

- Mmmh, ça c'est ta foutu fierté qui parle. Tu sais, les gens changent, laisse leur juste une chance de te le montrer.

Un cri empêcha la jeune fille de répliquer.

- Ma carotte préférée !

Sirius entra dans la pièce, eut un regard appréciateur pour Lily dans sa jolie robe anis et l'entraîna vers les jardins, Terry sur les talons, hilare.

Il y avait un monde fou ! Ce n'était pas l'aristocratie mais toute la société britannique qui se trouvait au manoir Osborne !

Lily rejoignit Jen.

- Ta grand-mère n'a pas fait les choses à moitié !

- Oui hein !

Lily regarda autour d'elle, toutes ses coiffures et les belles toilettes de ces dames. Elle chercha des yeux… quelqu'un lui prit le bras.

- Lizzy ! Je vous cherchais justement ! Waouh !

Lily la dévisagea, les yeux brillants de fierté d'être vue en compagnie de pareille beauté.

- Oui hein, James m'a dit exactement la même chose sourit-elle.

Lily se renfrogna mais elle poursuivit :

- Je tenais à m'excuser ma chérie. Je n'ai pas été des plus délicate ce matin et j'ai bien peur d'avoir envenimé la situation. Toutefois ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, peu importe celui que tu choisiras, je serais heureuse d'avoir une belle fille aussi délicieuse !

Jen éclata de rire devant l'air gêné de Lily. Rire qui s'amplifia encore quand Elisabeth l'entraîna pour lui présenter son époux.

Lily sourit. Elle venait de découvrir James assit dans un coin, sa petite cousine sur les genoux. Il était tard et la fillette tombait de sommeil, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son cousin.

Beaucoup de gens étaient parti, félécitant Miss Osborne pour cette merveilleuse journée. Une femme, la maman de la petite Amy probablement, vint la chercher.

- Je me trompe, ou c'est de la tendresse que je vois dans ton regard ?

- La ferme Sirius.

- Ce week-end aura été intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Mmmh, j'aurais appris plein de choses approuva Lily.

- Comme ?

- Et bien par exemple, si je devais sortir avec James, je t'aurais toujours sur le dos. Je crois qu'il faudrait que je me fasse à l'idée de sortir aussi avec toi.

- J'en déduis que tu vs lui laisser une chance ? demanda Sirius, se disant que si son ami entendait ça, se serait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

- Ce n'était qu'une supposition, Sirius, un simple constat.

Elle lui tendit son verre vide, lui tira la langue et le planta là.

James s'étira longuement, assit sur un banc du jardin. Amy, sa petite cousine chérie était repartie et il n'avait à présent plus personne pour occuper son attention. Il ferma les yeux afin d'effacer les deux visages qui dansaient devant lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne approcher et sursauta lorsqu'elle s'assit sur ses genoux, comme Amy peu de temps avant.

- Lily !

- Ca c'était mon oreille James.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

Si James était en colère contre Sirius et Lily, il l'oublia dans l'instant. Sans rire, Lily Evans, sur ses genoux ?!

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu au naturel souffla Lily. C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être différent de Hogwarts, James.

Son cœur manqua un battement avant de reprendre de plus belle. Lily Evans, sur ses genoux, l'appelant par son prénom ? Ou il rêvait, ou il était mort et au paradis !

- Tu sais James, ce serait bien si tu étais toujours aussi adorable. En attendant, plus de crise de jalousie envers Sirius ! Sinon je te change en crapaud !

Elle se leva et s'éloigna.

- Lily, si tu le transforme en crapaud, tu seras obligée de l'embrasser pour lui rendre forme humaine lui dit Sirius qui l'attendait à l'entrée du manoir et avait, bien entendu, tout écouté.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de la jolie rousse.

- A bientôt à Hogwarts Sirius dit-elle avant de rejoindre la chambre de Jen. Ce fut un week-end, comment dire… haut en couleurs !


End file.
